The Muggle Contraption
by Bob Bennit
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are packing up, before they leave for the search of Hocruxes. Harry observes the antics of his best friends, and is relieved that they are coming with him.


**The Muggle Contraption  
****Summary: **Harry, Ron, and Hermione are packing up, before they leave for the search of Hocruxes. Harry observes the antics of his best friends, and is relieved that they are coming with him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I am not making a profit off of this. I never have and never will make a profit off of this, or own Harry Potter.**

BB/N: This fanfic is random…Just be warned: **Unnecessary attention to Muggle Bras.**

xoXoXoXox

Harry Potter walked silently beside his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The two boys of the trio were already packed for the adventure that they were going to start the next day, but the latter member of the group had not packed yet. She had been too busy doing last minute research.

Hermione stepped in front of Harry and opened the door to the bedroom she shared with Ginny Weasley. She wasn't at the Burrow at the moment; she was off visiting the Lovegood's.

Harry and Ron followed her into the room. They watched as she walked to the cot that she slept on, and pulled out a duffle bag from beneath it. She opened it and put it on the bed.

"How much did you pack?" Hermione asked, peering up at her two best friends.

"Enough to fill bags like yours," Harry said. "A few pairs of trousers, shirts, socks, boxers…" He trailed off, thinking of anything he left off.

"Shorts too," Ron added. "Incase it gets too warm, and a jumper incase it gets chilly, which it won't for another few months, but you better be ready."

Harry sat down at the edge of Ginny's bed. He watched as Hermione began going through her chest of drawers, pulling out and examining her clothes. He saw that she was looking at a pair of worn jeans, a few patches were already sown into them.

Ron sat down beside Harry. He sat back farther, and began kicking his legs back and forth. He put his hands in his lap and began twiddling his thumbs.

"So," Harry said, wanting to break the silence. It was becoming too thick for his liking. "I was thinking about going back to the Dursley's after we go to Godrics Hollow. Lupin said everything's there except for food. My Aunt, I think, is willing to give us some."

Ron nodded his head. Hermione muttered something, and then the silence ensued. Harry sighed, and just closed his eyes. There was no use denying it, he couldn't hold a conversation for the life of him.

Hermione paused from folding her clothes, and looked sadly at Harry and Ron. The both of them looked saddened, and she knew she was. This was going to be months of work, without any word from the outside world; from her parents or the Weasley's. They weren't students at Hogwarts anymore, even though they got their letters. Hermione smiled sadly. She had been named Head Girl, and the letter was signed by McGonagall, and the late Dumbledore. It was the same for Ron. He had been named Head Boy though, not Head Girl.

Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes, and she looked back at her clothes. She couldn't lose it now. She sniffed, and then she continued looking at her clothes, determining what she could deal with, and without.

Harry cleared his throat. He couldn't find anything to say, and he sighed again. He could see, it was actually quite obvious, that Hermione was trying not to cry. He knew that this hadn't been a hard decision to make, and yet, he knew that she was missing her family a great deal. It wasn't guaranteed that the three of them were going to come back—

"Merlin!"

It was Ron who screamed. He threw himself off the bed, and stood on the other side of the room. Hermione was gripping her chest, as this sudden scream had scared her. Harry jumped off the bed.

"A spider!"

Ron shakily pointed to a rather large nasty looking spider, making its way across Ginny's pillow. Harry just stared at it, a small grin playing across his lips.

"Well kill it! Don't let it get away!" Ron screeched. He seemed to be backing closer to the wall, as if he just realized that the spider could, and probably would, survive and crawl into his luggage and lay eggs. They just did things like that.

This made Harry erupt into uncontrollable laughter. He doubled over, totally consumed by his laughter, and he was barely breathing.

"It's not funny!" Ron said, stomping his foot. "Will someone kill it please?"

"I know it's not funny," Harry gasped out. He pulled his wand from his back pocket and conjured up a napkin. He went to the quickly disappearing spider, and killed it. He balled up the napkin and threw it away.

Ron cautiously walked back to the bed. He sat down where Harry had been sitting, making Harry sit where the spider had been.

Hermione shook her head. She was smiling broadly, but she had been quiet throughout the entire ordeal. It had been nice to hear Harry laugh again.

Hermione turned back to her chest of drawers. She packed two pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts, two shirts, and a jumper. She now just had to pack socks and some other things, and she'd be fine.

"It was just a spider," Harry commented.

Ron got off the bed. He was disgusted. "It wasn't just a spider Harry, it was massive."

Harry just shook his head. Ron turned to Hermione, about to get her to agree that the eight legged creature was massive, when he noticed something in her bag. "What's that?"

Hermione looked up at him. Harry got off the bed and joined him. His eyes searched around the bed, on the bed, and on Hermione, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What's what?" Hermione asked.

"That," Ron stated, pointing to Hermione's bag.

"What?" Hermione asked, just slightly annoyed.

"That white thing, by your trousers." Ron said, also getting slightly annoyed. How'd she not know what he was talking about? There was a foreign contraption in her bag. He pointed at it, to make sure they saw it.

Both Harry and Hermione looked at what Ron was pointing to. Hermione's cheeks turned a pink color, and she bit her bottom lip. She was not going to say it. She refused to.

"It's a bra," Harry said casually.

"Does it stand for something?" Ron asked.

Harry's jaw dropped, as did Hermione's. "What in the world could it stand for, Ron?"

Ron, not getting that he was wrong, thought for a moment. "Battle Ready Armor?"

Suddenly Hermione began giggling wildly; she threw her hands over her mouth, trying to smother them, but it wasn't working. After a moment, Harry did to. Ron glared at them. "Stop laughing! It's not funny. This is the second time today you've laughed at me."

They stopped.

"You really don't know what it is?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head. "No idea."

"Well, it's a bra," Harry said, clearing his throat slightly. He had no idea how he could say this any clearer.

"A brassiere to be exact," Hermione said. "And no Ron, it is not used for any type of battling, unless…well, it's not." Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red when he asked her his next question.

"What's it used for?"

Ron was looking from Harry to Hermione. They had both blushed slightly, Hermione more than Harry. He had no idea why this conversation should be embarrassing.

"A—What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"What do you use it for? If it isn't some type of armor, which I'm not totally convinced that it isn't, then what can it be used for?"

Hermione felt her cheeks burn. "Why don't you know what it is? Don't witches wear them?"

"Wear them? No, I've never seen one before, and believe me, I've done laundry loads of times with Mum. I've never seen anything like it."

Harry swallowed hard. "You can't be serious."

"Why is this so hard to believe?" Ron asked, getting frustrated. "Will you just tell me what it is, so I don't feel so thick?"

Harry exchanged glances with Hermione. Never in his life did he think he was going to have this conversation with Ron, especially if Hermione was in the same room with them. "Well, a lot of teenage guys think they're horrible," Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione said, shocked.

"Bloody hell, why are you not telling me?" Ron said, stomping his foot in frustration.

"Ron, don't swear," Hermione chided. She turned back to Harry. "Why'd you say that?"

"Well it's true. Muggle guys, from where I came from, don't quite like them."

"So it's a Muggle thing?" Ron asked, looking from Harry to Hermione. He still couldn't comprehend why this was so embarrassing. If it was a Muggle thing, and Muggle teenagers didn't like them, then what was it? He was positive it wasn't some sort of food, but he kept that information to himself. If the Battle Ready Armor thing caused that much of a disruption, then he wouldn't want to see what the food thing would cause.

"I guess, I mean, if witches don't wear them," Hermione said. She thought for a moment. Never in her six years at Hogwarts did she notice bras, except for the Muggle girls. Ginny had never asked her about it either, but once she saw one and shook her head, saying, _'Muggles.'_

Ron sat down on her cot. "What's so bad about it?"

"There's nothing wrong with it."

Ron sighed, thinking Hermione was lying. "Then what'd Harry mean—"

"There's nothing wrong with them," Hermione interjected sternly. She was beginning to get flustered. She rolled her eyes at Harry. "He was just trying to be funny."

Harry leaned against the wall. "No I wasn't. I was serious."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. The room became quiet, and almost awkward. Harry was still leaning against the wall, watching as Hermione concentrated on folding her clothes so there was enough room to put her research in her bag.

When the silence was getting unbearable again, Harry was about to suggest getting something to eat, when Ron asked, "So are you going to tell me, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up. "Tell you what?"

"What a bra—brassiere is," Ron said, looking at Hermione.

It was quiet, and then Hermione sighed. She zipped up her bag, because both Harry and Ron were assuming that she was done, and she sat down where her bag was, once she put it on the floor. "Ron," Hermione said quietly. "A brassiere, also known as the bra," She paused to give Harry a look. He shrugged his shoulders, telling her that she was going to have to wing it alone. "Is used primarily on girls," Ron nodded his head. Hermione couldn't help to think, _'He's genuinely interested.' _"For…" she paused as she saw Harry edging towards the door. "Don't you dare leave this room Harry Potter! Sit down on Ginny's bed." Harry did as he was told. Hermione turned back to Ron. "It's used for support," she finally said.

Ron, not quiet understanding what she just said, nodded his head.

"You still have no idea, do you?" Harry asked. Ron turned and looked at him.

"You know me well," Ron said, sighing. "Why isn't any of this sticking together?" He put his head in his hands. "I'm incredibly thick."

Hermione just stared at Ron, trying to retain her giggles. She was biting her lip hard, because she was so close to just exploding. It seemed like Harry was fighting a losing battle as well.

Ron, noticing the state that his two best friends were in, threw his hands up in defeat. "Bloody hell, I don't even want to know—"

"No! I'll tell you, just give me a second," Harry said, gasping for breath. Ron just stared at him, his eyes narrowing. He was tired of being laughed at. "What Hermione meant by support was, it holds up her…" He paused, giving Hermione a look. "How can I say this without being offensive?"

"Just say it," Ron said.

"It supports," Harry was beginning to get red in the face, realizing that Hermione was definitely still in the room. "It supports," Not wanting to say it, he began making hand motions on his chest. Small circles, and then he was like, "It supports her chest," he finally said.

At first, Ron was confused. He looked at Harry, and then he looked at Hermione. For a moment, he just _looked_ at her, and then he looked at her _chest_.

It took a moment, and then suddenly Ron said, "Ohh!" His ears turned bright red and he was looking a little sheepish.

It was silent in the room. Ron's body was radiating a lot of heat from embarrassment. Hermione's cheeks were also red, and Harry was shaking with mirth. He found the entire situation, once he looked back on it, entirely hilarious.

Ron smiled slightly. "At least I know now, eh?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yep."

An awkward silence followed Hermione's comment. Then Harry burst out laughing. This caused Ron and Hermione to smile slightly, and then they, too, began laughing.

Harry stood up. "You guys…You're my best friends." He was unable to say anything else, because Ron attacked him with a pillow, yelling at him that he delayed the _message _on purpose.

Hermione watched with interest for a few moments, and then she shook her muttering, "Boys." _'They make every awkward conversation, better.'_

xoXoXoXox

BB/N: So this is the first chapter of my "On the Hunt- the Mini Series" fanfic. I'm debating if I should post each One Shot separately, or should I have it in just one story? There are seven different one shots, so...I don't know.

Have a Nice Day, and please enjoy the randomness of me. :)

Love,  
Bob Bennit


End file.
